Desafio en el parque Luna
by pdsntk
Summary: Ash e Iris discuten todo el tiempo, así que deciden tener un desafío en un parque de diversiones abandonado para dar fin a su conflicto. Pero se meterán con fuerzas que pondrán en peligro su vida. Buenas gente, es mi primera historia, así que pásenle a ver que les parece.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos, soy Pb_sntk. Aquí les presento lo primero que escribo y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Antes de comenzar, les informo que esta historia la desarrollo en la parte de Unova, después de que Ash le ganase a Elesa. Esto lo hago porque, como a muchos, no me gustó toda la parte de Unova y pues escribí esto para reivindicarla.**

**Algo más y es que esto lo pensaba hacer como un one-shot, pero me adentré tanto escribiéndola, que me salieron más capítulos. Y pues reiterando, espero que les guste y ya no les hago perder más el tiempo con mis explicaciones.**

Es un día nublado en ciudad Mayolica, en un parque de diversiones en donde se ubica también el gimnasio local, es donde tiene comienzo nuestra historia.

Nuestro héroe se encontraba enfrascado en una dura batalla contra otro joven. Ash, como siempre, seleccionó a su mejor amigo y pokemon, mientras que su oponente escogió a otro pokemon del mismo tipo, un Zebstrika. Habían chocado los ataques durante varios turnos para conseguir un singular premio.

Ash: ¡Atactrueno, ya! – El pokemon eléctrico lanzó una potente descarga contra el Zebstrika de su oponente, grave error.

Entrenador: Gracias por el ataque tonto – Dijo su oponente en un tono de burla.

Ash solo pudo sorprenderse al ver como su oponente no recibía ningún daño, además que ahora se veía más fuerte que antes.

Entrenador: ¿Sorprendido? – Preguntó con arrogancia – La habilidad de mí pokemon es pararrayos, tu ataque solo hizo que el ataque especial de Zebstrika aumentara. Terminemos con esto ¡Terremoto!

EL pokemon alzó sus cascos para dejarlos caer con fuerza en el suelo, provocando una sacudida sísmica de alta intensidad que chocó contra pikachu dejándolo derrotado.

Después de esa batalla, los tres jóvenes se encontraban en el área de mesas del parque podemos ver a nuestro héroe sufriendo no a causa de la derrota, sino por el premio que se había escapado de sus manos.

Ash: (posando su cabeza en la mesa y con una par de torrentes de lágrimas) ¡Por queeeeeeeeeee! – Dijo deprimido el joven.

Iris: Porque no te detuviste a pensar, sólo te lanzaste a atacar sin considerar las características de tu oponente – Lo regañó.

Ash: No me ayudas. – Bufó molesto.

Iris: Pues te lo mereces, además ¿por qué tuviste que iniciar una batalla por una simple hamburguesa?

Así es, nuestro entrenador y protagonista de la historia se había enfrascado en una intensa batallaAl otro lado de la zona de comida se observaba a aquel entrenador que derrotó a Ash, disfrutando de una comida especial junto con una señorita, posiblemente su novia.

Ash: No era una "simple" hamburguesa, era un mega-combo especial y estaba en promoción de 2x1.

Iris. ¿Y eso que importa si Cilan cocina todas nuestras comidas?

Ash: Lo sé, por eso quería ganar la batalla, para ganar las últimas hamburguesas para nosotros y que Cilan no tuviera que cocinar.

Iris: ¿No será que querías obtener cuatro combos por el precio de dos y así devorarte ambos y dejarnos a nosotros con solo uno para cada quién?

Ash: ¿Crees que haría algo como eso?

Iris: Tomando en cuenta que eres un glotón sin remedio, estoy más que segura. Entiendo que los niñitos tengan que comer mucho por estar en crecimiento pero… - No pudo terminar su comentario, pues fue interrumpida por su enojado amigo.

Ash: ¡Que soy mayor que tú! – Le dijo casi gritándole y poniéndose de pie mirando con enojo a los ojos de ella.

Iris: ¡Pues no lo parece! – Le dijo en el mismo tono.

Ash: Tu… - Se apretaba los dientes conteniendo las ganas de decirle cosas no muy sacrosantas a su compañera.

Como nuestro héroe se encontraba deprimido por su reciente derrota, Cilan fue el que compro los almuerzos para todos, pero para su desgracia regresó encontrándose con una escena típica para él, Iris regañando a Ash por su conducta acelerada

Cilan: (pensando) Ahí vamos de nuevo, no puede pasar un solo día sin que ellos no discutan por cualquier cosa.

Cilan siempre ha sido un hombre muy paciente, al crecer con sus hermanos se había acostumbrado a los pleitos y discusiones de los niños, pero el vivir con esa situación irritante cada día, y no solamente una vez al día. Ash e Iris eran como un par de gemelos que peleaban para ver quién era el mayor, nunca resolverían nada y era molesto, además de problemático. Así que, al ver la reacción de su compañero, decidió interrumpir antes de que explotase en contra de la niña.

Cilan: Bueno, es una buena idea que alguien más cocine para variar. – Dijo el, mientas dejaba las bandejas con comida en la mesa. – Será mejor que comamos si queremos disfrutar de las atracciones antes de que cierren.

Ambos accedieron refunfuñando entre dientes y se sentaron. La comida fue silenciosa; los platillos de Cilan ponían de buen humor a cualquiera y calmaban las discusiones de Ash e Iris, pero en esta ocasión no había cocinado él y la comida rápida no tendría el mismo efecto.

Al terminar de comer procedieron a disfrutar del parque, cosa que no pasó; como los niños seguían enojados entre ellos, decidieron ir cada quien por su lado. Cada uno fue a las atracciones que quisieron, pero como es muy diferente disfrutar de algo solo que hacerlo acompañado todos sentían un vacío. El regreso al centro pokemon fue igualmente silencioso, los 2 jóvenes peleados miraban a lados opuestos del camino y el cocinero solo suspiraba por la actitud inmadura de ambos; y parecía que todo continuaría como estaba hasta que notó algo.

Cilan: Oigan, ¿ya vieron eso? – Señalando con el dedo hacia un letrero.

Sus dos acompañantes voltearon a ver que señalaba y vieron el mismo letrero, que se notaba viejo y oxidado en algunas partes, junto a una carretera que se veía abandonada.

Ash e Iris: ¿Qué es eso?

Cilan: Aquí dice "Parque de diversiones a 2km".

Ash: Pero ese no es el camino al parque, si de allí venimos.

Iris: ¿Es otro parque? – Le pregunto a Cilan.

Cilan: Debe ser el parque abandonado del que Elesa me contó. – Respondió el.

Ash e Iris: ¿Eh?

Cilan: Si, verán, Elesa me dijo que el parque en el que esta su gimnasio es relativamente nuevo, pues hace como 5 años existía otro parque de diversiones, el cual fue cerrado debido a un accidente en la rueda de la fortuna. – Narraba el mientras cambiaba su tono de voz por uno más espeluznante. – Pero ahí no acaba la historia, pues incluso después de cerrar varias cosas ocurrieron.

Ash: ¿Qué clase de cosas? – Preguntó perplejo.

Cilan: Pues… – Su cara tomó un semblante serio. – Según Elesa hay testimonios de personas que han visto las luces del parque encenderse en las noches…

Iris: Peros eso no es aterrador, probablemente son personas que se metieron sin permiso. – Interrumpió tratando de dar sentido a la conversación.

Cilan: No es posible. – Retomando su historia. – Hace un tiempo, unos jóvenes pandilleros entraron y jamás salieron, la policía recorrió cada centímetro del parque y nunca los hallaron.

Ahora los jóvenes entrenadores empezaban a sentirse un poco incomodos.

Cilan: Y durante los últimos cinco años hubo más casos de personas desaparecidas que se atestigua que entraron en ese parque, entre ladrones, vagabundos y otros, pero que nunca salieron. La policía no lo hizo público porque ningún caso fue resuelto. – Tomó un respiro mientras veía como se formaba el miedo en el rostro de sus amigos. – Pero aún hay algo más.

Ash e Iris tragaron saliva y esperaron la última parte de la historia.

Cilan: Los propios trabajadores del actual parque que trabajan en el horario nocturno han comentado que, al regresar a sus casas en la oscuridad han observado una figura de ojos aterradores que los mira… – Iris iba a interrumpir de nuevo para tratar de meter lógica a la historia, pero Cilan continuó rápidamente evitando la intervención de ella. – Una figura bicéfala.

Ash: Bi… ¿qué?

Cilan: De dos cabezas.

Ash: Aaaaaaaaaaaa

Iris: Era obvio niño. – En realidad ella tampoco sabía el significado de la palabra pero no lo admitiría, causando el enojo de Ash.

Cilan: Pero… – Volviendo a su estado de ánimo regular. – Esos son solo cuentos y rumores que les dicen a los niños para asustarlos.

Los otros dos quedaron con los ojos abiertos mientras Cilan se reía y disculpaba por jugar con sus pobres mentecillas y todos reanudaron su camino al centro pokemon.

Iris: Cla… claro que era una broma. – Dijo nerviosa. – Nadie maduro se asustaría por un cuento como ese.

Ash: Pues tu cara no parecía decir lo mismo.

Iris: ¿¡Quéeee!? Para que te lo sepas solo estaba siendo solidaria contigo niñito. – Le respondió.

Ash: ¡QUE SOY MAYOR QUE TU!

Cilan veía como ellos solitos se conducían al punto al que quería llevarlos. Gracias al pequeño cuento que Elesa le había relatado, ahora tenía un plan para calmar las peleas de sus compañeros por tiempo indefinido o incluso para siempre si lograba el efecto deseado en ellos.

Cilan: Tienen razón. – Comentaba. – Estoy seguro de que alguien maduro no se asustaría de ir al parque en la noche y averiguar si los rumores son ciertos o no.

Ambos chicos con las cabezas calientes por la discusión escucharon lo dicho por su compañero y mirándose a los ojos solo expresaron un "¡TE RETO!".

Esa misma noche, guiados por el deseo de dejar en ridículo a su compañero(a) de viaje, los dos chicos guiados por Cilan regresaron al parque de diversiones abandonado, pasando el mismo letrero de antes y llegando a la entrada.

La entrada en sus buenos tiempos era la cara de un Mr. Mime que los recibía con una cálida sonrisa que los felices visitantes atravesaban para acceder al centro de diversión. Ahora esos ojos blancos habían sido invadidos por el óxido, dándoles un tono rojizo, como inyectados de sangre. De sus cuernos característicos se había desprendido la pintura morada, dejando solamente la estructura hecha de varillas de metal, además de que uno de ellos se había roto, de forma que una mitad se había desprendido y quedó colgando apenas por una de las varillas. El resto de su rostro e veía demacrado.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que el parque era tan aterrador o más de lo que esperaban, en sus tiempos mozos era un lugar de diversión y felicidad; de eso ya no quedaba nada, el tiempo había hecho estragos en todo el lugar, las estructuras llenas de colorido habían sido reemplazadas con el óxido, las luces que iluminaban las atracciones en la noche se habían extinguido, las figuras de pokémon del carrusel y las estatuas que adornaban otros juegos estaban desmembradas.

Cilan: Bien, es hora de empezar esto. – Declaró. – Esta será una prueba de valor para demostrar quién de ustedes es el más valiente, si Ash gana Iris no podrá volverse a referir a él como "niñito" o "infantil" ni de ninguna otra forma que ponga en duda su edad. Pero si Iris gana Ash tendrá que aguantarse todo lo que ella le diga sin rechistar. El objetivo de esta prueba es ver quien logra encontrarme mientras yo me oculto en algún lugar, ¿quedó claro? – Preguntó y ambos contestaron que sí y asintieron. – Las reglas son simples. Primero, Pansaje y yo estaremos en algún lugar del parque observando y moviéndonos. Segundo, – En eso Pansaje toma las pokebolas de Ash e Iris, dejándolos con una cada uno. – Sólo llevaran 2 pokemon con ustedes, Iris a Axew y Emolga, y Ash a Pikachu y Oshawot, tal y como lo acordamos antes de venir. Y tercero, pueden ir juntos o separados, pero el primero que me logre encontrar será el ganador. Además que estará prohibidas las batallas y molestar al otro durante la prueba.

Ash: ¡Bien, ganemos esto compañeros! – Gracias a la explicación Ash se había olvidado por un momento del lugar donde estaba y se estaba emocionando.

Iris: No podemos perder ante un niñito. – Iris le decía a sus pokemon sin mucha confianza, pues ella si recordaba en qué lugar estaba.

Después de la explicación Cilan se despidió y se adentró más en el parque hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Después de eso Ash e Iris también se introdujeron más en el lugar; por la costumbre ellos caminaban juntos mientras recorrían las atracciones tratando de localizar a su compañero, iluminados únicamente por el brillo de sus pokemones eléctricos.

Mientras seguían avanzando el tiempo marchaba, ya llevaban un par de minutos buscando y comenzaba a surgir una niebla en el parque que dificultaba aún más la visión de los jóvenes, ni siquiera el brillo de sus compañeros eléctricos servían para aclarar su panorama. Ambos llegaron a lo que parecía el área central del parque, que era un espacio más amplio sin juegos, en ese momento ambos escucharon el sonido de metales cayendo al suelo de una de las atracciones cercanas.

Iris: ¡AAAHHHHH! – Gritó ella mientras se acercaba a Ash.

Ash: ¿¡Qué fue eso!? – Gritó también él mientras imitaba la acción de su compañera. Los hombros de ambos chicos se tocaron y abruptamente se separaron en direcciones opuestas en cuanto sintieron el contacto.

Iris: ¿Qué… qué intentas hacer? – Preguntó avergonzada por haber soltado aquel grito.

Ash: Tú… fuiste la que se me pegó… gritando como… como… – Trató de responder a un agitado por el suceso.

Iris: ¿Como una qué? – Preguntó formando un puño con su mano esperando a que su compañero se refiriera a ella como una "cobarde" o "miedosa" para poder zorrajarle la cara; pero nunca esperó la respuesta que recibiría.

Ash: Gritaste como… como… – Dijo bajando cada vez más la voz. – si fueras… una niña. – Eso último dicho como un susurro, pero que Iris alcanzó a escuchar.

Iris no daba crédito a lo que oía, las palabras de Ash le habían caído como una cubetada de agua fría. Ella sabía que no era la chica más femenina del mundo, que su ropa no la favorecía mucho, que su cuerpo no poseia grandes curvas o que sus atributos palidecían en comparación a otras chicas como su rival Georgia y peor aún si los comparaba con los de Bianca. Pero aun así estaba segura de ser los suficientemente linda como para que, incluso el tarado del protagonista, se diese cuenta del su género. Ella estuvo a punto de formar lágrimas, pero inmediatamente el sentimiento de humillación fue cambiado por la ira.

Iris: ¡Se acabó, cada quien irá por su lado! – Exclamó completamente roja de vergüenza y enojo, pues ahora se sumaba el hecho de que su compañero era tan insensible como para decir que ella solamente "parecía" una niña. Inmediatamente después se fue corriendo de ahí.

Ash: ¡Iris, espera! – Comenzó a perseguirla. – ¡No es lo que quise decir! – Le gritó Ash pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya se había mercado. El trató de seguirla pero gracias a la niebla el esfuerzo fue inútil. – ¡Maldición!, lo mejor será buscar a Cilan y mandar la señal para que nos reunamos. – Concluyó y prosiguió su búsqueda dirigiéndose a la dirección opuesta a donde Iris había corrido con la esperanza de que, si iban en diferentes rumbos, alguno de los dos terminaría la prueba primero y saldrían rápido de ese lugar. – Creo que dije algo muy tonto, me disculparé en cuanto salgamos de este sitio. – Pikachu asintió con una expresión de desaprobación dándole un merecido zape en la cabeza con su cola.

Desconociendo lo que ocurría con sus amigos, Cilan se encontraba cerca de la rueda de la fortuna, lugar donde había ocurrido la tragedia que llevó al cierre del parque.

Cilan: Espero que lleguen pronto, sé que este lugar no tiene nada de paranormal, pero no quisiera quedarme más tiempo. – Se decía a sí mismo sin darse cuenta que una figura humanoide lo vigilaba.

Ash por su parte se encontraba en lo que era el área de comida del parque. Las mesas que atendían a los clientes estaban rotas o simplemente ya no se encontraban, lo mismo ocurría con las sillas; por su parte los puestos de comida se encontraban cerrados y los grandes anuncios de los productos que vendían estaban caídos o colgaban de apenas un lado.

Ash: Miren amigos. – Dijo, acercándose a una vitrina con un mapa del lugar en su interior. – Tal vez esto pueda ayudarnos, pikachu usa cola de hierro y rompe el cristal. – Su fiel compañero siguió sus instrucciones y quebró el cristal, Ash tomó el mapa, lo observo para ubicarse y cuando terminó lo doblo y guardó en su bolsillo; pero al darse vuelta para proseguir su camino creyó ver dos pares de ojos que desaparecieron en un parpadeo e intrigado, decidió ir en dirección de aquella criatura.

En otro lugar, más específicamente al pie de una rueda de la fortuna destartalada, oxidada y si varas de sus partes, se encontraba un Cilan bastante desesperado por irse.

Cilan: Esto es un problema, con esta niebla Ash e Iris no podrán encontrarme. – Pensó, para después ocurrírsele una idea.

El conocedor se dirigió a un puesto de madera cercano y con la ayuda de la Snivy de Ash cortó un trozo de este; acción que no pasó desapercibida por la figura que lo vigilaba y cuyo semblante cambió de serena a enojada. Luego, usando el lanzallamas de Tepig lo prendió y, finalmente, le pidió a Tranquil que lo colocara en la cima de la rueda para que sirviera de faro y sus compañeros pudiesen guiarse. Con cada acción la figura se enfurecía más y más… hasta que no lo soportó.

Cilan: Con eso bastará. – Se felicitó a sí mismo y guardó a las criaturas a sus pokebolas.

Ahí fue cuando la figura vio su oportunidad y en un rápido movimiento, se abalanzó sobre Cilan. El joven apenas tuvo tiempo de darse vuelta para ver al ser que, de inmediato lo tomó bruscamente y sin darle tiempo de siquiera emitir sonido alguno, se lo llevó sin dejar rastro.

Mientras tanto Iris se había cansado de correr y ahora caminaba completamente desorientada; las lágrimas comenzaban a caer y sollozaba mientras exclamaba "¡Eres un idiota!" En su mente se formó la imagen del entrenador que le repetía la frase "… como si fueras una niña". De nuevo regresaron los sentimientos de humillación y furia que la llevaron a destruir cualquier cosa que pudiese encontrar, desde bancas, botes de basura, letreros, vitrinas, etc; y aquellas cosas que no pudiese romper por si misma se encargarían sus pokémon. Lo que no sabía era que todo el desastre que hizo estaba siendo observado detenidamente por una figura cuyos ojos mostraban que no le agradaban las acciones de la jovencita.

Tras terminar de destrozar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, se veía a la niña bastante agitada, pero desahogada, con un tubo metálico en mano y la respiración agitada.

Iris: Haaaaaaaaaaa. – Suspiró aliviada. – Con eso fue suficiente. Vámonos ahora amigos, ganemos esto y hagamos sufrir a Ash por siempre. – Declaró, tomando a sus pokémon lista para proseguir su búsqueda. Pero no contaba con que aquella presencia que estaba vigilando se manifestó ante ella.

¿?: No debiste venir aquí humana. – Dijo una voz con un tono tan aterrador que a Iris se le heló la sangre.

Por su parte, Ash había seguido a aquella figura hasta que se agotó. Al mirar a todos lados para tratar de ubicarse, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en el mismo sitio. Al parecer la criatura lo había hecho perseguirla en círculos para cansarlo y había resultado. De entre las sombras, aquella figura se mostró y a Ash se le heló la sangre con lo que veían sus ojos.

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejar reviews… y si no les gustó, también déjenlos, pues sus críticas me ayudarán a mejorar esta y cualquier otra historia que se me ocurra poner.**

**De igual manera, cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan inclúyanla y si puedo aplicarla, tal vez la incluya en esta o en otra historia.**

**Aquí me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia o en otras que ya tengo planeadas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como están mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy de nuevo Pd_ sntk, trayendo ante ustedes con mucho gusto la segunda parte de esta ópera prima que con mucho gusto escribo para el disfrute de aquellos que lo leen.**

**Antes de comenzar le informo a la pareja de Shion y Len que uno de los dos vera de cierta manera ganada su apuesta y tal vez mas de una vez.**

De entre la neblina salía la figura, Ash no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, eso era algo que jamás creyó que vería en su vida. De aquel velo blancuzco una criatura canina de pelaje negro y gris, garras en sus cuatro patas y un par de colas largas y peludas se colocó en posición amenazante. Aquel ser era un Mightyena, quien estaba dispuesto a atacar a la menor provocación. Lo más impactante, eran las 2 cabezas que salían de su cuerpo; además su cuerpo era del doble del tamaño regular para un pokémon así, llegando a tener la misma altura que el entrenador o incluso más alto.

Por otro lado Iris también se había encontrado con su vigilante misterioso.

¿?: No debiste venir aquí humana. – Dijo aquel ser con un tono aterrador.

A Iris se le heló la sangre. Sintió que aquella voz había hablado dentro de su cabeza y de inmediato volteó a todos lados para ubicar a quien fuera que le estuviese hablando. Su miedo se incrementó y volvió a escuchar la siniestra voz en su cabeza.

¿?: No debiste destruir nuestro hogar. – Sonó ahora agregando algo de ira junto con el tono aterrador.

Iris: ¿¡Qu… quién está ahí? S… s… sal de donde quiera q… que estés!? – Trató de sonar valiente, pero su miedo la traicionó.

La jovencita estaba aterrada, temblaba, sudaba frio y sentía una gran una presión en el pecho a causa de la ansiedad que la invadía. La atmósfera era sofocante, lo que provocaba que le costase respirar.

¿?: Ahora sabrás lo que le pasa a aquellos que osan perturbar nuestra paz. – Hablo por tercera vez con aún más ira.

De entre la niebla se hicieron visibles un par de ojos enormes y rojos justo enfrente de la entrenadora de dragones.

Iris: ¡Alejate! – Le gritó y trató de alejar a la presencia con su mano, pero lo único que consiguió fue atravesarla, como si no hubiese nada allí. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más con el mismo resultado, para luego mirar sus manos y al ser con temor.

¿?: Ustedes humanos sufrirán las consecuencias de venir a destruir nuestro hogar y comenzaremos con aquel al que capturamos. – Amenazó.

Aquellos ojos redijeron su tamaño y se elevaron. En aquel espacio que quedó libre se abrió un holló en la niebla el cual comenzó a mostrar una proyección en la que se podía apreciar a Cilan en una cama, similar a la de un hospital, amordazado y atado de pies y manos. A su lado, oculta por la obscuridad, se veía una figura humanoide que, al parecer para Iris, llevaba un uniforme de enfermera.

Aquel ser se mostró a la luz para dejarse ver tal y como era. Una Gardevoir usando un uniforme de enfermera observaba a Cilan, quien yacía inconsciente. La pokémon se acercó a su víctima e Iris pudo notar que debajo de la falda de enfermera no estaban las delgadas piernas que caracterizaban a esa especie. Los ojos de ella brillaron, al mismo tiempo que un aura azul la envolvió, señal de que activaba sus poderes psíquicos.

La misma aura azul rodeó a Cilan, señal de que su tortura estaba dando inicio. De inmediato comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, su torso y cadera se giraban en direcciones opuestas. Los ojos se le desorbitaron mientras sentía como sus extremidades se estiraban, como si alguien quisiera arrancárselas, hasta que sus músculos se desgarraron. Sin previo aviso, sus articulaciones, una por una, se doblaron en direcciones contrarias a las que deberían; mientras que los huesos de dichas extremidades se rompían de igual forma. Con cada hueso roto, articulación dañada y desgarro muscular, el joven gritaba desgarradoramente.

Cilan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG. – Eran los únicos sonidos que salían de su boca.

Su caja torácica se comprimió, rompiéndole varias costillas. Algunas de ellas perforaron sus pulmones, estómago e hígado; a causa de ello empezó a toser sangre. El líquido rojo brotó como un torrente de su nariz y boca, indicando la gran cantidad daño que sufrían sus órganos internos. Luego sintió como cada uno de los discos de su columna se dislocaba, produciéndole un dolor tan grande que no pudo soportarlo. Los gritos se apagaron para dejar paso a un silencio por parte del muchacho.

Gardevoir comprendió que no obtendría más de su víctima y dejó de usar sus poderes. Contemplando su obra esbozó una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios como si sus acciones le provocaran un morboso placer.

Al término del grotesco espectáculo los ojos del muchacho habían perdido brillo, no mostraba movimiento alguno o siquiera algún signo de respiración. Cilan había muerto.

Iris: ¡Cilan! ¡CILAN! ¡No no no no! ¡Despierta por favor Cilan! – Trató inútilmente de llamar al muchacho, pero solo era una proyección y no podía escucharla. – ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó con agonía al ver el resultado de tan grotesco espectáculo.

¿?: No te preocupes, el no morirá. Gardevoir, encárgate. – Ordenó a la pokémon.

Esta al oír la orden, utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para reacomodar cada parte dañada del cuerpo del conocedor y proporcionarle un masaje cardiorrespiratorio. La pokémon pasó dos minutos tratando de revivirlo, hasta que un leve tosido por parte de Cilan le indicó que se había salvado, por ahora. Iris se alivió un poco de ver que su amigo seguía con vida.

Cilan despertó sólo para darse cuenta de que aún estaba atado en aquél cuarto donde había sido torturado hasta su muerte. Giró su cabeza para ver a la causante de su martirio y notó como sonreía desquiciadamente, dando en evidencia que provocarle daño al muchacho le causaba placer. El pobre no pudo hacer más que llorar sabiendo que los horrores por los que pasó tendría que experimentarlos más de una vez.

En otro lado la situación o era mejor. Ash, Pikachu y Oshawott se encontraban frente a frente con el gigantesco Mightyena. El ambiente era tenso. Los segundos se volvieron minutos y ninguno de ellos realizaba movimiento alguno, como si esperaran la más mínima perturbación para iniciar la batalla. En medio de aquel sepulcral silencio se pudo escuchar a lo lejos un grito femenino que el entrenador conocía bastante bien. La voz de su compañera llamó la atención del joven y giró la mirada hacia la dirección dónde provenía, lo que Mightyena aprovecho para iniciar la batalla.

La gran bestia se puso en acción. De uno de sus hocicos se formó una bola de sombras, mientras que del otro lanzó un pulso obscuro. Ambos ataques se combinaron formando una bola de sobras que dobló su tamaño y fue rodeada por anillos negros. El movimiento impactó justo en frente de Pikachu y Oshawott provocando una explosión que disparó a los pequeños hacia el entrenador, quien los atrapó entre sus brazos.

Ash: ¿Están bien chicos? – Consultó preocupado a sus pokémon, quienes asintieron algo aturdidos aun por el ataque. – _Esa combinación fue muy poderosa, de haberlos alcanzado, hubiesen quedado fuera de combate._ – Pensó preocupado.

Los pequeños pokémon saltaron de los brazos de du entrenador y se pusieron en guardia.

Ash: ¿Por qué nos atacaste? Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada. – Reclamó.

Mightyena no hizo caso al entrenador y nuevamente ejecutó la misma combinación de bola sombra con pulso obscuro. En esta ocasión le dio tiempo a los 3 de esquivarlo, pero ese era el plan que tenía la bestia. En un veloz movimiento se colocó frente a Ash y girando su cuerpo, empleó el movimiento cola de hierro sobre él, impactando en su costado derecho, a la altura de las costillas. El impactó lo mandó a volar varios metros hasta estrellarlo contra un puesto cercano, destruyéndolo.

Ash: Nnnnggggg… kkkkkkjjjj… aaaaaannnngggg. – Se quejó por el dolor recibido.

Ash continuó quejándose mientras se levantaba lo mejor que podía, pero era difícil pues el movimiento le había roto un par de costillas, además de que el impacto contra el puesto lo dejo magullado. Sus pokémon corrieron a socorrerlo y lo ayudaron a reincorporarse. Por su parte Mightyena se acercaba con paso lento pero amenazante, con una mirada de odio y furia en sus semblantes.

Ash: Pikachu, Oshawott… ngggg… debemos acabar con este sujeto si queremos ir a donde esta Iris. – Expresó adolorido. – ¡Pikachu atactrueno, Oshawott chorro de agua, ahora! – Ordenó a sus pokémon.

Ambas criaturas lanzaron sus movimientos, pero su rival empleó nuevamente su combinación de bola sombra y pulso obscuro, la cual neutralizó sin problema los ataques.

Ash: _Rayos, si lanzo un ataque ellos lo pararán. Necesito una forma de que no pueda contrarrestarnos. – _Pensó, para luego ocurrírsele una estrategia. - ¡Ya se! Oshawott moja el campo con chorro de agua y Pikachu usa atactrueno sobre el suelo mojado.

Si su plan daba resultado, el chorro de agua mojaría todo el suelo y serviría como conductor de la electricidad. De esa forma, aunque Mightyena usase su combinación, no podría evitar recibir daño. Pero el plan no resultó. Una de las cabezas de la hiena disparó un rayo de hielo al piso, congelado el panorama e impidiendo recibir daño eléctrico. A continuación, la otra utilizó lanzallamas, derritiendo y evaporando el hielo, lo que generó una niebla más densa que lo ocultó de la vista de sus oponentes.

El silencio y la tensión volvieron mientras esperaban a que Mightyena saliera de su escondite. Ash sudaba frio y sus pokémon tampoco estaban más tranquilos. Entonces, detrás del entrenador un ataque de bola sombra salió de la niebla en dirección al entrenador, quien apenas lo esquivó.

Ash: Tengan cuidado, está usando la niebla para atacar. – Advirtió a su equipo.

Pero de nada sirvió la advertencia, pues el siguiente ataque, fue un lanzallamas, que salió en dirección a Ash. Afortunadamente antes de que lo alcanzara, Oshawott utilizó chorro de agua que bloqueo el movimiento de tipo fuego.

Ash: Gracias amigo, un poco más y no la cuento. – Dijo aliviado.

La cortina de vapor se levantó dejado ver nuevamente a Mightyena, quien mantenía su pose amenazante y se preparaba para lanzar un nuevo ataque.

Ash: Ya verás, nosotros también podemos hacer combinaciones. ¡Oshawott, aquajet! ¡Pikachu, impulsalo con cola de hierro! – Ordenó a su equipo.

Oshawott se cubrió en un torrente de agua y antes de lanzarse, Pikachu utilizó cola de hierro para impulsarlo. La velocidad del aquajet, combinado con el impulso que le dio el roedor, hizo que la nutria alcanzara una increíble velocidad. Mightyena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue golpeado justo donde ambos cuellos se unían con su cuerpo; el impacto fue tal que hizo retroceder a la gran hiena unos 10 metros con un Oshawott que aún seguía haciendo presión.

Ash: No dejemos pasar esta oportunidad, usa concha afilada.

Oshawott obedeció y en un rápido movimiento, le propinó un fuerte sablazo a su enemigo en el mismo punto que golpeó anteriormente, dando un golpe crítico. Mightyena se quejó de dolor por primera vez desde que comenzó la batalla.

Ash hubiese continuando con los ataques, pero un nuevo grito de Iris lo sacó de concentración. Aprovechando que Mightyena aún seguía aturdido por los ataques recibidos, emprendió una carrera en dirección de la procedencia del sonido.

Mientras el chico enfrentaba a la gran bestia, Iris había terminado de presenciar la tortura a la que fue víctima su amigo; aquel suceso la dejó tan asqueada que devolvió el estómago. A pesar de ello, la niña se armó de valor para confrontar a aquel ser siniestro.

Iris: ¡Deja ir a Cilan en este instante! – Amenazó.

¿?: Humana tonta, crees que puedes darme órdenes. Todos ustedes recibirán su castigo por mancillar nuestro hogar. – Dijo el ser misterioso.

Iris: No sé de qué hablas, pero sino lo liberas por las buenas, entonces tendremos que obligarte. Axew usa furia dragón y Emolga poder oculto.

Ambos pokémon lanzaron contra aquellos ojos que representaban a la criatura, pero fue inútil; los movimientos atravesaron los enrojecidos ojos sin provocar daño alguno.

Iris: Intentémoslo de nuevo. – Ordenó a su equipo, quienes obedecieron y lanzaron nuevamente los mismos ataques, con los mismos resultados infructuosos. La niña se desesperó y ordenó repetir los movimientos una y otra vez, pero todo fue en vano.

¿?: He he he, tu resistencia es fútil. De aquí, ninguno de ustedes saldrá vivo. – Sentenció.

La niña retrocedió lentamente mientras trataba de negar con la cabeza las palabras del ser. Los pokémon, que hasta ese momento se encontraban en guardia frente a su enemigo, voltearon para ver como el miedo se apoderaba de su entrenadora. Rápidamente ambos saltaron a los hombros de la chica para intentar calmarla. Aquellos ojos rojos observaron la reacción de iris, deleitándose con su temor.

¿?: ¿Tienes miedo? – Preguntó sarcásticamente. – No, tú aun no conoces el miedo, pero lo conocerás. – Decía en tono macabro mientras se acercaba lentamente a la jovencita. – Haré que tus peores pesadillas cobren forma.

Iris seguía retrocediendo hasta que la taquilla de una atracción le impidió continuar. Por su parte, los pokémon de la jovencita intentaban protegerla, pero cualquier intento les era infructuoso. Aquellos ojos rojos quedaron a meros centímetros de la niña para comenzar a brillar en un fulgor carmesí, haciendo que la conciencia de Iris se desvaneciera.

Al abrir los ojos no podía creer lo que veía, se encontró con un paraje inhóspito; una tundra helada que llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Volteó en todas direcciones buscando un vestigio del parque de diversiones en donde se encontraba hace un segundo, todo sin resultado favorable. Luego intentó buscar a sus pokémon, a quienes tampoco pudo encontrar. La desesperación se apoderó de ella.

Iris: ¿DONDE ESTOY? – Gritó con ese sentimiento. – AXEWWWWWW, EMOLGAAAAAAA… AAAAAASHHHH. – Intentó llamar a sus amigos pero nadie le respondió.

De inmediato sintió como a temperatura bajaba drásticamente, entonado con el paisaje helado en el que estaba. El frio era casi palpable, vapor salía de su boca en cada exhalación y con la vestimenta delgada que llevaba sentía que se congelaba. De pronto, a lo lejos, pudo distinguir un par de figuras muy conocidas para ella; en el horizonte pudo vislumbrar a sus dos pokémon que la acompañaban.

Iris: Axew, Emolga, me alegro de que estén bien. – Les decía mientras corría hacia ellos. Para su desgracia, al llegar vio como ambos comenzaban a congelarse frente a ella. Para el momento en que Iris llegó a donde estaban sus compañeros, estos ya se habían convertido en dos estatuas de hielo. La jovencita calló de rodillas frente a estos con lágrimas mientras que, las caras de desesperación de ambas criaturas se grababan en sus pupilas. De inmediato quiso ayudarlos, pero la tocarlos, ambas estatuas se rompieron en miles de pedazos, llevándose con ellas a Axew y Emolga. Ante tal tragedia solo pudo quedarse petrificada.

Antes de si quiera poder reaccionar ante lo que acababa de ver, Iris se encontraba en el mismo punto en donde había despertado. Rápidamente volteó hacia todos lados para confirmar ese hecho y cuestionarse si lo que había presenciado era una ilusión o no. Nuevamente aparecieron sus pequeños compañeros a la distancia y ella corrió para intentar ayudarles, pero estos sufrieron el mismo destino que la vez anterior.

Iris: Pero que… ¿qué me está pasando? – Se preguntó.

Por tercera vez Iris regresó al punto de inicio y ahora, a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría, se apresuró a dirigirse a donde aparecerían sus pokémon. Para desgracia se la niña y como si fuera una broma cruel, la situación se volvió peor. La expresión de su rostro cambió al ver como sus compañeros eran vilmente masacrados por un enorme Haxorius hecho de hielo que atacaba a diestra y siniestra a los pokémon.

La jovencita reconoció al pokémon que había dejado un trauma en el miembro más fuerte de su equipo y apresuró el paso para llegar a socorrer a sus amigos, pero antes de llegar a donde ellos, fue aprisionada por un par de brazos. La jovencita trató de zafarse del poderoso agarre sobre su abdomen y caderas sin éxito. Al darse vuelta para ver a su atacante su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando vio que, quien la sujetaba era una réplica de hielo del mismísimo dueño de Haxorius, Drayden.

Iris: NO NO, TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ. – Gritó.

Los recuerdos de aquel incidente que la dejó marcada regresaron con gran intensidad. Desesperada, intentó gritar mientras forcejeaba contra su captor, pero fue callada por un tercer brazo que salió del Drayden de hielo y le tapó la boca, al mismo tiempo que un cuarto la sujetó de sus brazos y torso.

Condenada a ver como su pokémon eran lastimados, intentó cerrar los ojos, lamentablemente fue en vano pues el sonido del sufrimiento de estos se grababa en su mente. Al terminar el grotesco espectáculo fue liberada por su captor y rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde se llevó a cabo la masacre, donde solo pudo encontrar los cuerpos inertes y demacrados de su equipo.

Nuevamente la chica regresó al punto de inicio. Ella se había dado cuenta de que todo era producto de alguna ilusión provocada por el ser misterioso y que probablemente seguía en el parque de diversiones a su merced; a pesar de ello, sus sentidos le decían que la experiencia era muy real.

Sus pokémon volvieron a aparecer, solo que ahora estaban más cerca, pero no por ello en una situación menos desesperada. Ahora estos se encontraban atados con una cuerda de hielo sobre un agujero que parecía no tener fin.

Iris: No se preocupen, voy a salvarlos. – Corrió inmediatamente a socorrer a su equipo pero un par de voces llamó su atención.

Ash/Cilan: ¡Iris, ayudanos! – Sonaron con fuerza las voces de los amigos de la chica, quien giró la cabeza para ver como Ambos estaba en la misma situación que sus pokémon, atados y sobre un especie de pozo sin fondo.

En medio de ambas parejas en peligro apareció un letrero con la palabra "Elige." Iris comprendió lo que significaba, debía de escoger quien vivía y quien perecería. Trató calmarse a sí misma recordando que todo era una ilusión, cosa que le fue imposible ya que los gritos suplicantes de sus amigos humanos y pokémon se sentían demasiado reales. Se tapó sus oídos tratando de no escuchar, pero eso solo hacía que las voces se oyesen con mayor intensidad.

Para cuando calló en la realidad de que, por más doloroso que fuera, tenía que tomar una decisión, ya era demasiado tarde; las sogas que sujetaban a sus amigos se rompieron, dejándolos caer a los hoyos en el suelo. Los gritos de auxilio fue lo único que alcanzó a oír antes de que los huecos se cerraran por sí mismos, dejando nuevamente a Iris sola.

Iris: ¡No no no no! ¡Todo es una ilusión, todo es una ilusión! – Se repetía a sí misma a forma de consuelo mientras sollozaba tras presenciar ambas perdidas que, a pesar de no ser reales, no eran menos traumáticas.

Mientras aquello ocurría, Ash seguía corriendo en dirección a donde Iris se encontraba. Tras haber recorrido un buen trayecto logró divisar a su amiga quien se encontraba de pie, estática frente a una figura que no pudo distinguir. El chico estuvo a punto de llamarla cuando, de la nada, fue sorprendido por Mightyena quien se lanzó sobre él, destrozando un puesto cercano.

El chico sintió un dolor indescriptible, para observarse a sí mismo y ver como un tubo de metal traspasó su costado derecho.

Ash: ¡GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Sonó por todo el lugar.

A pesar del dolor, no tuvo tiempo de quejarse pues Mightyena se volvió a abalanzar sobre el con ambas fauces bien abiertas. El chico notó que sus dedos tocaban otro tubo de metal y rápidamente lo utilizó para defenderse. Las mandíbulas de la bestia quedaron bloqueadas por el objeto metálico, salvando a Ash de ser engullido.

El muchacho forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar del dolor que sentía, pues con cada movimiento de Mightyena por alcanzarlo, el pedazo de metal en el cuerpo de Ash lo lastimaba cada vez más. Sangre comenzó a salir de su boca a causa del daño que padecía pero no podía ceder, pues eso significaría una muerte segura.

Afortunadamente sus pokémon reaccionaron y atacaron a la hiena con cola de hierro y concha afilada, apartándola lejos de su entrenador.

Ash: Gracias amigos, ahora ayúdenme por favor a salir de aquí. – Pidió a sus pokémon.

Pikachu le dio instrucciones a Oshawott en su idioma y este asintió para dirigirse hacia su entrenador y utilizar su espada para comenzar a cortar el tubo y liberar a su entrenador. Mientras eso ocurría, el ratón eléctrico hacía lo que podía por mantener a raya a su enemigo con atactruenos y electrobolas, cosa que se le complicaba gracias a las dos cabezas de Mightyena que lanzaban ataques simultáneamente.

Tras unos momentos de esfuerzo Oshawott pudo cortar el tubo que perforaba a Ash y lo ayudó a reincorporarse a tiempo para ver como Pikachu era golpeado por un rayo hielo. La nutria se puso frente a Mightyena relevando a su compañero, pero una de las cabezas utilizó el movimiento de rugido, haciendo que este regresara a su pokebola.

Ash: Oh no. – Se lamentó.

¿?: Ha ha ha ha. – Se rio lentamente el ser misterioso. – Abandona la esperanza humano. Sus destinos se escribieron desde el momento en que mancillaron nuestro hogar con su presencia.

El muchacho se dio vuelta para divisar una silueta esférica oculta en la niebla, la cual dedujo era la responsable de tener a su amiga en un estado casi catatónico.

Maigjtyena aprovechó el momento de distracción para lanzarse nuevamente sobre su presa. Para Ash era muy tarde para reaccionar y temió por si fin; pero justo antes de ser alcanzado, fue salvado por una combinación de descarga con furia dragón.

Ash/¿?: ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijeron al unísono.

Axew y Emolga, que hasta ese momento se encontraban inconscientes tras caer en la hipnosis de la mirada del ser misterioso, habían despertado gracias al grito de Ash y al ver la desventajosa situación se lanzaron a ayudarlo.

La intervención de los pokémon de Iris hizo que el ser perdiera algo de concentración, cosa que no trajo a la chica de vuelta de su trance, pero si provocó que la niebla despejase. La sorpresa del joven no pudo ser mayor cuando, al despejar la niebla, dos lunas llenas adornaban el cielo.

**Y con esto concluyo el episodio de esta ocasión. Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí me gusto hacer sufrir a los personajes.**

**Les recuerdo que recibo gustosamente cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario que me quieran hacer llegar.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como están mis queridos lectores. Felices fiestas de la virgen de Guadalupe tengan todos y sean bienvenidos al nuevo episodio de mi humilde historia.**

**Ha pasado tiempo desde el último capítulo pero al fin está listo para que puedan leerlo.**

**Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a ustedes que leen esta historia y especialmente a aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios en la caja de reviews y mensajes personales. Créanme que ustedes son un buen motivador para escribir más y mejor.**

**Y sin más preámbulo, los dejo con el capítulo 3.**

Nuestro protagonista había quedado anonadado ante la visión que tenía enfrente. En el cielo se encontraban 2 lunas llenas, cosa que era imposible. De inmediato corrió en dirección de aquella rara imagen, para darse cuenta de que efectivamente, no eran dos lunas, sino que aquello que observaba era otra clase de pokémon extraño. Lo que se encontraba ahí era un Lunatone, cuyo cuerpo, en vez de tener una forma de luna creciente con un pico que representaba la boca, era de una forma completamente esférica y con varas marcas y cicatrices muy visibles en su cuerpo; además de un par de ojos rojos intensos.

Ash: ¿Eres un Lunatone verdad?, ¿por qué nos estás haciendo esto?

Lunatone: Ya se lo había dicho a tu compañera pero lo repetiré. Ustedes humanos, que creen que nuestro hogar es su patio de juegos al que pueden venir a destruir todo lo que se les antoje, perecerán aquí.

Ash: No era nuestra intención molestarlos, en serio.

Lunatone: Ja, eso es lo que todos dicen cuando se dan cuenta de su inevitable destino. Ustedes se quedaran aquí y sufrirán en carne viva todo lo que nosotros hemos padecido. – Amenazó.

Afortunadamente para Ash, sus pokémon con ayuda de los de Iris mantenían a raya al poderoso Mightyena. Una combinación de descarga y atactrueno por parte de Emolga y Pikachu, respectivamente, lograron paralizar a la hiena. El entrenador vio en ello una oportunidad para ayudar a su amiga.

Ash: Oshawott, Axew, necesito su ayuda; usen chorro de agua y furia dragón sobre Lunatone, ahora. – Indicó a los pequeños, quienes obedecieron y lanzaron sus ataques con toda la potencia posible.

El pokémon luna ni siquiera se inmutó al ver aquellos movimientos que se dirigían a él; en cambio, se giró para poder recibirlos de lleno, tomando a todos por sorpresa. Los ataques se acercaban más y más hasta que… ninguno hizo contacto; en vez de eso, ambos ataques atravesaron el cuerpo del pokémon. Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Lunatone estaba intacto.

Ash: ¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó asombrado.

Lunatone: He he he he No puedes dañar lo que no puedes tocar. – Se burló. – Pero yo sí que puedo hacerlo. – Cambió su tono de voz a uno con malicia. Empleando sus poderes mentales, hizo levitar a Ash hacia él, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, comenzó a asfixiarlo.

El entrenador luchaba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse del poder psíquico que lo sometía, su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse. Afortunadamente, un par de rayos pasaron frente a Lunatone, haciendo que este perdiera la concentración y liberara al entrenador. Lunatone miró enfadado a Pikachu y Emolga, quienes eran responsables de los anteriores ataques

Ash estaba en un grave predicamento, la parálisis de Mightyena no duraría para siempre, además que tenía que a una compañera hipnotizada y a un pokémon psicópata; sumándole el hecho de que tenía algunos huesos rotos y una profunda herida en su costado, sus esperanzas de salir con vida eran escasas. Necesitaba pensar una forma de llevarse a Iris de allí y de ser posible, conseguir ayuda para salvar a Cilan.

Mientras tanto, la batalla se empezaba a complicar. Mightyena se recuperaba del aturdimiento de la parálisis y reanudo su ataque con una ráfaga de lanzallamas y bolas de sombra. Los cuatro pequeños pokémon esquivaban los ataques mientras que respondían usando los suyos propios.

Ash tenía que pensar rápido en una forma de escapar de ese lugar antes de que Lunatone reanudara su intento por acabar con su vida y la de Iris. Miró hacia donde sus compañeros mantenían a raya a Migtyena y tuvo una idea bastante arriesgada, pero si salía bien les daría la oportunidad de escapar de tal precaria situación.

Ash: Oshawott usa chorro de agua sobre el lanza llamas, ya. – Ordenó, a lo cual su pokémon obedeció. El chorro de agua chocó con el lanzallamas, provocando una extensa nube de vapor que cubrió a todos los presentes.

Pkachu y los otros comprendieron cual era el plan de Ash e inmediatamente fueron a donde estaba. Gracias al velo que los cubría había una oportunidad de escapar, lamentablemente había un problema y era que Iris aún seguía en trance.

Ash: ¡Iris, despierta por favor! – La llamó con fuerza mientras la sostenía por los hombros y la sacudía con la esperanza de liberarla, cosa que era inútil. - ¡No puedes quedarte así, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de disculparme! – Expresó con más fuerza.

El tiempo se terminaba y por más que intentaba llamarla ella no respondía. Sabía que debía tomar medidas extremas, así que, pese a todas las buenas costumbres que le habían inculcado en su hogar, se vio en la necesidad de usar de la violencia. Empleando todas sus fuerzas le dio una bofetada a Iris que logró sacarla del trance.

Iris: ¿Qu… qué me pasó? – Preguntó desconcertada por el cambio de locación de aquella ilusión a la realidad. - ¡Ash, Axew, Emolga, están bien! – Se puso eufórica y abrazó a los mencionados sin importarle el dolor en su mejilla, sin embargo Ash rompió el abrazó rápidamente.

Ash: Ahora no es el momento, debemos huir de aquí. – Sus palabras hicieron recordar a la niña en donde estaba y lo que le habían hecho, las vivas memorias de lo vivido la paralizaron e hicieron que enmudeciera, así que el muchacho se apresuró y la tomó del brazo para sacarla de allí.

Los chicos se habían alejado varios metros de aquel lugar pero eso no bastaba, pues la herida de Ash les impedía moverse a la velocidad que ellos quisieran. Para empeorar sus condiciones comenzó llover intensamente, cosa que los ralentizó aún más. A pesar de ello, la lluvia traía un pequeño beneficio, y eso era que el agua ocultaría sus aromas de ser detectados por el agudo sentido del olfato de Mightyena.

Irónicamente ambos jóvenes habían encontrado refugio de sus perseguidores dentro de una casa de los sustos, en uno de los vestidores que usa el staff para ponerse los disfraces. Los chicos estaban agotados y empapados en una combinación de agua de lluvia y sudor de tanto correr, sentándose recargados en la puerta, uno junto al otro y con la respiración pesada a causa del cansancio y el miedo.

Ash: Parece… que aquí… estaremos seguros, espero… que no… nos busquen… en este… lugar – Dijo agitado por el cansancio, mientras que su compañera solo podía asentir gracias al miedo. Luego de pasar unos minutos para recuperar el aliento una idea salió de su cabeza, dirigió la mirada a Iris quien no hablaba, luego abrió un poco la puerta para ver al exterior y habló tratando de ponerse en pie nuevamente – Iris escucha, estoy seguro que nos están buscando y es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren. Saldré para distraerlos mientras que tú… – No pudo terminar de decir su plan al ser interrumpido por su compañera.

Iris: ¡No vallas! – Gritó suplicantemente.

Ash inmediatamente volvió su rostro para ver el agarre de su amiga. Las manos de ella lo apresaban de su brazo fuertemente, aunque con gran temblor. Luego posó sus ojos en el rostro de Iris, ella tenía una mirada suplicante y llena de temor, no, era algo más grande, lo que tenía era terror. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, la muchacha fuerte e intrépida que él conocía no se encontraba en esos ojos, lo que el percibía era a una pequeña niña, temerosa, vulnerable y necesitada de que alguien la proteja; era comparable una pequeña de 5 años que corría con su padre por una abrazo al oír ruidos en su habitación, pero ahora el miedo tenia fundamentos para esta ahí.

Por su parte Iris sostenía el brazo de su compañero con el miedo aun invadiendo sus ser. Tres ideas recorrían su aterrada cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su amigo: "¿Qué pasara si me encuentran?", "¿qué pasará si atrapan a Ash?", "¿qué pasará si no lo vuelvo a ver?"

Iris: No te vallas, no me dejes sola – Volvió a hablar ella en un tono más bajo, pero aun así en una actitud suplicante. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos violetas.

Lo único que pudo hacer el chico fue abrazar a su amiga para poder calmarla, cosa que funcionaba pues ella se sentía segura con ese gesto. Así permanecieron durante un minuto hasta que el rompió el abrazo para volver a hablar.

Ash: Entonces vamos juntos, pero tendremos que ser cuidadosos.

Antes de que se retiraran del lugar, Iris detuvo a Ash un momento. Ella se quitó el pareo rosado que siempre llevaba y lo rasgó para formar varias tiras de tela. Hizo que Ash se quitara sus prendas superiores para ver las heridas de este. Al quitarse su camisa se hicieron visibles los hematomas y la enorme perforación ocasionados por los ataques de Mightyena. Con cuidado, Iris utilizó las tiras de tela para formar un vendaje que detuviese la hemorragia que presentaba el chico.

Ambos salieron de allí con cautela y recorrieron el parque en silencio, manteniendo todos sus sentidos alertas para evitar ser atrapados por sus perseguidores. Se movían espaciadamente entre las atracciones ocultándose cada vez que sentían la presencia de sus acechadores. Después de un rato llegaron a una zona en la cual no detectaron a ninguno de sus perseguidores y frente a ellos se encontraba el único edifico normal del parque, por lo cual decidieron resguardarse allí para recuperar fuerzas y evitar la lluvia.

Al entrar pudieron notar que se hallaban en las oficinas administrativas, rápidamente buscaron minuciosamente por todo el lugar alguna pista sobre el paradero de su compañero. Revisaron todo el lugar sin éxito hasta que llegaron a la última puerta, cuyo letrero decía "seguridad". Al abrir la puerta encontrar una pequeña habitación con varios monitores, algunos de ellos destruidos; sin éxito, intentaron encenderlos para buscar con las cámaras a su amigo.

Cuando estaban a punto de rendirse, Ash encontró un switch y al activarlo se encendieron las luces de la sala, en donde pudieron notar que algunos monitores no se encendían, pero lo más curioso era una cinta de video que se encontraba a medio meter en una videograbadora, con la etiqueta "Para los niños que lo encuentren". A pesar del miedo, ambos introdujeron la cinta en el aparato. En la pantalla apareció un hombre de edad avanzada, calvo, ojos color gris claro, con una nariz larga y aguileña, de estatura baja y con pose encorvada haciendo que se le formara una joroba. Vestía con un sombrero de copa negro, un traje igual negro, como si fuese un maestro de ceremonias de un circo.

¿?: Mucho gusto mis queridos jóvenes. – Dijo el hombre en la pantalla con una voz aguda y aguardentosa. – Me alegro que hayan encontrado esta sala. Sé que la experiencia por la que están pasando en estos momentos debe ser terrible, pero quisiera que escucharan mi historia ya que no gozo de mucho tiempo.

Ash e Iris estaban asustados por la forma que se dirigía a ellos el hombre en el video, haciendo parece que les estuviese hablando en vivo, cosa que era imposible. A pesar del temor que sentían decidieron escuchar al sujeto, ya que existía la posibilidad de que les diera una pista para detener a los pokémon que los perseguían.

¿?: Gracias por confiar. – Continuó. – Mi nombre es Gordon, es un placer conocerlos a ambos.

Ash e iris se miraron asombrados y atemorizados.

Gordon: Cuando era joven radicaba en la región Hoen y como muchos niños decidí convertirme en entrenador, principalmente para ganar fama y que los demás dejaran de burlarse de mi apariencia. Durante mi viaje conocí a un pokémon bastante particular con quien ustedes seguro ya se familiarizaron. – Dijo en tono sombrío, haciendo que Ash e Iris se miraran con temor.

Iris: No estará hablando de Lu… – No alcanzó a terminar pues fue interrumpida por el hombre.

Gordon: Así es, Lunatone. – Dijo, asustando nuevamente a los jóvenes. – Cuando la conocí era una exiliada de su grupo por su apariencia, de inmediato congeniamos y se incluyó a mi equipo. Tiempo después también conocí a Mightyena y a Gardevoir, claro que en ese tiempo ellos eran solo un Poochyena y Ralts. Todos teníamos en común el rechazo por parte de nuestros iguales y formamos una pequeña familia que mitigó nuestro dolor.

A los jóvenes les llamó la atención que nombrara a Gardevoir, pues ellos no se habían encontrado alguno. Entonces Iris recordó algo.

Iris: Momento, el pokémon Psíquico que atacó a Cilan. – Recordando la horrible vista que contempló, comenzó a temblar.

Ash: Iris relájate, tenemos que enfocarnos para salvar a Cilan. – Dijo en tono tranquilizador colocando sus manos en los hombros de su compañera y mirándola a los ojos con determinación.

Gordon: Bueno, si puedo continuar mi historia. – Dijo sorprendiendo nuevamente a los dos.

Ash: No puedo acostumbrarme a eso. – Expresó incómodo.

Iris: Lo mismo digo. – Secundó.

Gordon: Como decía, con el pasar del tiempo mi sueño cambió. Ya no quería ser un campeón para ser aceptado, sino ser aceptado por quien era, tanto física como espiritualmente. Por ese motivo comenzamos un espectáculo de fenómenos, el cual tuvo mucha aceptación y nos generó esa aceptación que tanto buscábamos. Fuimos tan populares que viajamos hasta esta región; y aquí encontré a otros grandes amigos a quienes, de seguro también ya conocieron.

Ambos chicos asintieron recordando la experiencia casi mortal que tuvieron.

Gordon: Tiempo después de conocer a mis nuevos amigos, tuve un nuevo objetivo. Decidí construir un lugar donde aquellos pokémon, que discriminados por su apariencia, pudiesen vivir tranquilamente y ser aceptados por todo el mundo. De esa manera, con mucho esfuerzo construí mi añorado parque de diversiones a las afueras de ciudad Mayolica y fue un éxito. Los niños y adultos venían, convivían con los pokémon y se divertían. Pero las cosas no terminaron bien. – Comenzó expresándose alegremente, más eso último lo dijo, de nuevo, usando su tono sombrío. – El alcalde de la ciudad quería hacer su propio parque de diversiones con varias atracciones e incluso un gimnasio pokémon, por lo que mi parque era una amenaza para sus planes. Se las arregló para que mi atracción principal, la rueda de la fortuna, se averiara horriblemente, causando que una de las cabinas se desprendiera y cayera al suelo matando a sus ocupantes. Esa tragedia ocasionó que cerraran mi parque y peor aún, que mis pokémon y yo volviésemos a ser tratados como parias. – Esa última frase fue dicha con un tono de rabia combinada con tristeza.

Iris: Eso es horrible. – Dijo llevando sus manos a su boca con una expresión de horror.

Ash: Como puede alguien hacer algo tan ruin. – Expresó con los dientes y los puños apretados mientras temblaba con rabia.

Gordon: Haaaaaa. – Suspiró. – Ya no tiene sentido enfadarse por las cosas que ya pasaron. Lo importante ahora son mis compañeros. Después del cierre del parque han pasado por malas experiencias: robos, ataques, vandalismo y demás; ahora solo pueden sentir odio y desconfianza hacia las personas.

Los dos chicos ahora comprendían el porqué de las acciones de los pokémon contra ellos. Ambos habían hecho destrozos y estaban seguros que Cilan también hizo algo para enfadar a los habitantes del parque y los pokémon se defendieron de ellos de la única forma que conocían, con la fuerza letal y la tortura. Ash e Iris sintieron un poco de lástima por las cosas que tuvieron que vivir las criaturas en ausencia de su dueño. Así permanecieron unos momentos hasta que la voz en la pantalla llamó su atención.

Gordon: Sé que deben sentirse algo afectados por lo que les acabo de contar, pero les sugiero que nos apresuremos, después de todo, no creo que su amigo pueda resistir por mucho más tiempo. – Dijo, y al momento una segunda pantalla se encendió mostrando a un Cilan bastante demacrado después de una nueva sesión de tortura a manos de Gardevoir. El hombre tenía sus extremidades dobladas en posiciones antinaturales y partes de hueso sobresalían de su piel. Las sabanas de aquella cama en la que se encontraba aprisionado estaban teñidas en su totalidad de rojo, con varias manchas de otros líquidos provenientes del torturado conocedor.

Tras ver la imagen, ambos chicos casi vacían el contenido de sus estómagos.

Ash: ¿Pero cómo podremos salir de aquí?

Gordon: Supongo que alguno de ustedes tiene un mapa del parque. – Solicitó y ambos jóvenes asintieron. – Entonces extiéndanlo por favor. – Existen muy pocas áreas que Lunatone no vigila como la casa de los sustos, las oficinas administrativas en las que se encuentran y la casa de los espejos. Si quieren salir de aquí, tal vez la "princesa" que ahí habita les pueda ayudar.

Ash/Iris: ¿Princesa?

Gordon: Ahhh Princesa, ella ha tenido un pasado diferente al nuestro, pero no por eso menos doloroso. La rescaté de un laboratorio en donde unos sujetos que usaban extrañas armaduras con una "P" en sus escudos trataron de inocularle genes de algún pokémon. El resultado fue desastroso y ella terminó con una rara condición que no le permitiría gozar de libertad de nuevo, así que la traje conmigo y le di un hogar con nosotros viviendo en la casa de los espejos.

Iris: Entonces ella podrá ayu… – Trató de decir pero fue interrumpida.

Gordon: No se confíen, no es seguro que valla a ayudarles, después de todo ella también salió afectada por el cierre del parque. – Volvió a su tono serio, tomando nuevamente por sorpresa a los entrenadores. – Además de que ha de estar muy hambrienta la pobrecilla, cuando la traje conmigo podía alimentarla todos los días, pero con mi deterioro de salud apenas si podía hacerlo un par de veces a la semana, así que no estoy muy seguro de su estado de salud.

A los chicos les llamó la atención el detalle de la alimentación, pues Gordon mencionó ese tema solo con "princesa" y no cuando se refirió a sus pokémon pero antes de que pudiesen preguntar, el hombre retomó su discurso.

Gordon: En la caja de seguridad a su derecha podrán encontrar algunas herramientas que podrían ayudarles en caso de que su encuentro con "princesa" no sea venturoso. – A continuación se iluminó la cerradura electrónica de una caja de seguridad. – Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes mis queridos jóvenes. Solo les dejaré una última advertencia, si quieren detener a Lunatone les sugiero que busquen la verdad del incidente de hace 5 años. Sin más que decir, me despido, mucha suerte… la necesitarán. – Se despidió y la pantalla se apagó.

Ninguno de los chicos entendió que quiso decir Gordon con eso, así que decidieron mejor concentrarse en lo que estuviera en aquella caja. Se acercaron con cautela para no ser sorprendidos por alguna trampa que pudiese ocultar, por fortuna al abrir la caja no hubo tal peligro y en el interior de esta encontraron dos objetos, una lámpara y un cuchillo.

**Y este fue el tercer capítulo de esta historia que es a mi bien traerles, algo falto de misterio, pero necesario para construir trama y desarrollo de personajes.**

**Ahora sabemos quién es el responsable del sufrimiento de nuestros héroes y las causas que lo llevaron a ello. Además conocimos a un nuevo personaje quien ha dado una pista sobre quien podría ayudar a desenmarañar el misterio del parque de la luna, junto con un par de objetos que serán necesarios para su encuentro con la llamada "Princesa"**

**¿Quién será ella?, ¿Cuál será la verdad faltante tras el incidente?, ¿Cómo es que Lunatone no puede ser tocado por ningún ataque? Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Antes de retirarme les agradezco a ustedes por leer esta historia y le aviso que el siguiente capítulo de "El viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova" llegará en un par de días porque tengo que quitar palabras para hacer lo más compacto.**

**Sin más que agregar, me despido recordándoles que cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica será bien recibida.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mi estimada comunidad lectora. Antes de hacer la introducción, quiero desearles a todos un feliz año nuevo y que, como se dice vulgarmente, "no se la hayan pasado pegados al monitor". Ojala que el 2015 nos traiga buena fortuna y grandes historias.**

**Ahora, dejando de lado las felicitaciones, les traigo el que espero sea el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia con el que, digamos, empiezo el tercer acto. Algo ligero para que comiencen bien el año.**

**Espero que les agrade y sin más que decir, los dejo con el cuarto capítulo.**

Tras haber oído la historia de Gordon, el ex dueño del parque de diversiones, Ash e Iris ahora conocían la obscura verdad tras el cierre del parque y las causas que llevaron a los pokémon que allí habitaban y trabajaban a ser hostiles con cualquier intruso que se atreviera a poner un pie en el parque. A pesar de ello aún quedaban incógnitas acerca de dicho incidente que necesitaban ser descubiertas y si querían detener a Lunatone, era imperativo resolverlo. La única pista con la que ellos contaban era una "princesa" que vivía en la casa de los espejos.

Ahora ambos entrenadores atravesaban el páramo que era el parque de diversiones lo más cuidadosamente posible para evitar ser descubiertos, además de evitar que la herida de Ash sangrase más.

La casa de los espejos tenía un aspecto bastante lúgubre y deshabitado. El terreno que abarcaba era amplio, del tamaño de dos canchas de futbol; demasiado grande para ser una simple atracción, pero necesaria para ser el hogar de la conocida como "princesa". Las paredes de la atracción eran de cristal, lo que permitía en sus buenos tiempos ver a las personas tratando de resolver aquel laberinto y divertirse un poco de las dificultades que presentaban al hacerlo. Ahora aquellos cristales estaban rotos y el interior de la edificación estaba sumido en tinieblas. Ambos chicos pasaron saliva antes de aventurarse al lugar donde se encontrarían con la "princesa".

Al poner el primer pie dentro del edificio sintieron como si fuesen transportados a otra dimensión. Una obscuridad casi total cubrió la atmósfera; a pesar de que los muros eran cristalinos y varios de ellos estaban rotos, ni el mínimo rastro de luz entraba por ellos. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente; la ausencia de sonido era tal, que se podría escuchar con claridad el batir de alas de un Buterfree.

El par de jóvenes sabía que ese ambiente era obra de algo o alguien. Por un momento pasó por sus cabezas que habían sido encontrados por Lunatone, pero esa idea abandonó sus cabezas al recordar que Gordon las había dicho que esa era un área a la que el poder de ese pokémon no llegaba, dejando la única posibilidad de que fuese "princesa" quien ocasionaba eso para cubrir su presencia.

Ash: Iris, ¿estás aquí? – Preguntó preocupado el chico quien apenas podía ver más allá de su nariz.

Iris: Si, estoy aquí. – Contestó, haciendo notar que aún estaba junto a su compañero.

Ash: Pikachu, ¿puedes iluminarnos? – Solicitó y el ratón electico procedió a lanzar un pequeño rayo. El ataque fue visible, pero el ambiente siguió igual de obscuro a pesar del brillo de la electricidad. Pikachu intentó el mismo movimiento imprimiéndole más fuerza ahora, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Tanto el entrenador como su pokémon comenzaron a desesperarse y enfadarse. Antes de que Pikachu lanzara un nuevo movimiento que podría ser peligroso para todos, Iris intervino recordándoles un detalle.

Iris: Cálmense y no hagan una tontería, recuerden que Gordon nos dejó una linterna. – Regañó al par, quienes se avergonzaron de su conducta.

El chico sacó de su bolsillo los artículos que hallaron dentro de la caja de seguridad. Examinó el cuchillo con el tacto y lo regresó a su bolsillo, pidiéndole a las deidades que no tuviese que usarlo. Con su otra mano encendió la linterna, alumbrando aquel lugar para sorpresa de todos; lamentablemente el haz de luz de la lámpara chocó contra los espejos y se reflejó hasta llegar a los ojos de los jóvenes, cegándolos momentáneamente.

Iris: ¡Mis ojos, mis ojos! – Se quejó sonoramente mientras se tallaba los ojos y parpadeaba a causa del flashazo.

Ash: ¡Maldición, los espejos no nos dejarán usar la linterna! – Se unió a las quejas.

Iris: Tendremos que avanzar sin usarla. – Dijo enfurruñada.

Ash: Tienes razón. – Antes de que pudiera decir algo más sintió una suave sensación en su mano que lo sorprendió; la mano de Iris estaba fuertemente aferrada a él.

Ash: ¿¡Qué haces!? – Preguntó algo sorprendido por la súbita acción de su amiga.

Iris: De que hablas, si no hiciera esto podríamos separarnos y eso sería un problema. No sabemos que hay en este lugar así que es mejor ser cautelosos. – Señaló sin hacer notar que aún seguía afectada por su experiencia vivida.

Ambos comenzaron a recorrer el laberinto lo mejor que podían, dándose encontronazos contra los espejos que formaban los muros más veces de las que cualquiera quisiera, cosa que los frustraba. Mientras más avanzaban, la temperatura del edificio bajaba proporcionalmente, llegando al punto de sentirse en un refrigerador más que en la atracción de un parque de diversiones.

Tras un largo rato de avanzar por aquel laberinto sin fin, el agotamiento empezaba a hacerse presente. Ninguno sabía si llevaban minutos u horas o la distancia que habían recorrido, el cansancio y la tensión mellaban en el espíritu de los jóvenes.

Mientras avanzaban, el silencio que hasta ese momento fue roto cuando susurros de originen desconocido llenaron el lugar. Aquello causaba una tensión aún mayor en el ambiente y les causaba una justificada paranoia.

Ash: Dime que no estas oyendo eso. – Dijo mientras sus rodillas temblaban.

Irisi: Quisiera no hacerlo. – Contestó igual que su amigo.

A pesar del suceso, tomaron la decisión de seguir, pues esa manifestación era clara señal de que se acercaban a su objetivo. Tras un rato de caminata, la presencia que habitaba el lugar se hizo presente de una forma más directa.

Iris: ¡EEeekk! – Gritó cuando, de repente, sintió un toque en su espalda baja, a lo que respondió con una bofetada a su compañero.

Ash: ¡Aannnnnggg! – Se quejó. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó molesto.

Iris: ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¡Estamos en una situación delicada y tú te pones a manosearme! –Expresó fúrica y ofendida.

Ash: ¡De que hablas, si no toque nada! – Se defendió de las acusaciones.

Iris: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir que lo que tengo no es nada!? – Preguntó, aún más furiosa y malinterpretando lo que dijo Ash.

Ash: Estoy diciendo que he estado caminando frente a ti todo el tiempo y lo único que he tocado es tu mano. – Le respondió siendo secundado por Pikachu.

Iris: Entonces, si t… t… t… tu n… n… no me to… to… tocaste… – Empezó con voz temblorosa, pero fue interrumpida cuando sintió un nuevo toque en su cuello que le erizó la piel. – ¡KYAAAA! – Gritó con fuerza.

Así como Iris, Ash también sintió un toque en sus mejillas.

Ash: ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó alarmado.

Ambos sintieron toques en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos, y por más que intentaban librarse de ello les era infructuoso. Aquella fuerza tenía el poder de hacer lo que quisiera con ellos y tal acción era la forma de demostrarlo, además de ser una clara señal de que no los deseaba en su recinto.

Desesperados intentaron alejarse, pero eso no detenía a la presencia de seguir con su perverso juego. Ambos corrieron hasta que el agotamiento los venció. Ahí fue cuando "Princesa" decidió hacerse presente.

Ash sintió un nuevo toque en su cuello y antes de que pidiera reaccionar, dos objetos puntiagudos se incrustaban en su cuello para sentir inmediatamente cómo su energía vitar era drenada. Pikachu intervino lanzando un atactrueno al atacante de su entrenador, logrando separarlo de este. Iris tomo al chico y lo ayudó a levantarse, pero por la pérdida de energía apenas si podía sostenerse. Sirviéndole de apoyo, lo levantó para ayudarlo a huir de ese lugar.

Gotas de sangre procedentes del muchacho eran derramadas por el suelo mientras que los entrenadores emprendían la huida de aquello. Para su desgracia, en la desesperación por escapar, llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Ambos oían a la perfección como se acercaba "Princesa" a paso lento. Ash tuvo una idea y rápidamente sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Iris: ¿En serio vas a usarlo? – Lo cuestionó al notar el objeto que había sacado.

Ash: Es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento. – Contestó con claro miedo. – Cuando te diga voltea y cierra los ojos. – Advirtió.

"Princesa" se acercó cada vez más y Ash sabía que sólo tenía una oportunidad para detenerla, así que debía esperar hasta el último momento. El sudor recorría el rostro del entrenador mientras aguardaba la única oportunidad que tendría. A cada segundo la figura se acercaba más y más, haciendo que la presión aumentase. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de los jóvenes, Ash supo que era el momento.

Ash: ¡Ahora Iris! – Indicó a su amiga, quien volteó y se tapó los ojos en el acto.

La figura se abalanzó sobre el chico en cuanto lo oyó, mientas que este empuñó el objeto en su mano y… se dio vuelta. Tal extraña acción no le importó al ser, quien vio desprotegido el cuello del entrenador y volvió a clavar sus colmillos en él. Para su desgracia eso era lo que Ash esperaba que hiciese y estando justo como quería, extendió su brazo al frente y encendió el interruptor de la linterna. El haz de intensa luz rebotó en el muro de espejo hacia todos los demás hasta inundar el lugar con luz, cegando a la criatura y haciéndola caer al suelo.

Al caer aquella criatura, el efecto que reinaba sobre el edificio se desvaneció y poco a poco el lugar fue llenado por la luz de la luna proveniente del exterior. Ash e Iris abrieron sus ojos para conocer por fin la identidad de la "Princesa", pero al verla no pudieron creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Allí en el suelo, sufriendo por haber sido cegada, se encontraba una Gothitelle, cuyo aspecto reflejaba las penurias por las que tuvo que sufrir. Su cuerpo se veía altamente demacrado, el color obscuro de su cuerpo había sido reemplazado por un tono grisáceo, sus ojos carecían de luz y sus labios tenían un tono pálido. Gracias al Flashazo recibido, la pokémon no tenía la fuerza para levantarse.

Los jóvenes veían como aquella cosa a la que le tenían miedo apenas si podía mantenerse consiente, de una forma por demás lamentable. Al prestar más atención, notaron que Gotitelle lamia algo del suelo y no cualquier cosa, lo que buscaba consumir eran manchones de sangre que formaban una camino que terminaban a los pies de Ash.

Iris volteó a ver a su compañero para descubrir que sus vendajes estaban empapados del líquido carmesí y habían estado derramándolo desde hacía un largo rato; ninguno lo había notado antes, pues la obscuridad, presión emocional y adrenalina, habían mitigado la sensación de pérdida del vital líquido.

A pesar de ello, los ojos del entrenador se mantenían fijos en la indefensa criatura que tenía ante él y que, al mismo tiempo, había sido responsable de casi absorber su vida. Sabiendo que hacer, sacó el segundo artículo que le había proporcionado Gordon, el cuchillo. Se acercó a la pokémon y se puso en cuclillas, empuñando el cuchillo sin duda en su mirada, alzó su brazo. La criatura solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante lo que se avecinaba y solo oyó cuando Ash dejó caer el objeto sobre la blanda carne.

Gothitelle espero varios segundos el inmenso dolor que debería recibir del arma punzocortante, pero este nunca llegó. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y alzó el rostro para ver que, quien había recibido el daño era el propio Ash, que se había auto infringido una herida en su mano.

Ash: Anda, come. – Le dijo el adolorido muchacho al retirar el arma de su palma y extendiendo esta hacia ella.

Iris: ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? – Le gritó.

Como si fuera el banquete más exquisito del mundo y ella un mendigo hambriento, Gothitelle se abalanzó sobre la herida de Ash y clavó sus colmillos en ella. La misma sensación de que su vida era literalmente chupada por la pokémon regresó.

Ash: Esta hambrienta, lo único que quería era comer. – Le contestó, tratando de aguantar sus dolores. – Además necesitamos que nos ayude a salvar a Cilan de Lunatone.

Iris tomó el cuchillo y al igual que su compañero se hizo una herida en la palma. Acto seguido, apartó a Ash de Gothitelle y extendió su mano lastimada hacia ella.

Iris: Si dejo que continúes con esas heridas, no podrás hacer nada. – Dijo la niña a su atónito compañero. Y procedió a tomar su lugar como alimento de la pokémon psíquico.

Tras minutos de alimentación, Gothitelle se recuperó completamente y comenzó a brillar como si de una evolución se tratase. Al desvanecerse el brillo, los jóvenes miraron con asombro como la pokémon había sido renovada; sus ojos afilados ahora eran brillantes como rubíes, sus labios tenían el mismo color intenso que la sangre, con dos pequeños colmillos asomándose; su piel se tornó de un negro como la noche misma y cientos de brillos complementaron su atuendo como si de estrellas se tratasen, dando la impresión de que la vía láctea pasaba por su cuerpo.

A pesar de que los chicos sabían que ella era un pokémon, no podían negar que lucía completamente bella y en ese momento fue cuando entendieron por qué se le había dado el nombre de "Princesa". Ella los miró y les dirigió una cálida sonrisa para luego tomar las manos de estos y dirigirlos a una habitación oculta en el centro del edificio; esta tenía todas las cosas esperables en una vivienda, una cama, una mesa con sillas, una pequeña ducha y un baúl. Ambos jóvenes dedujeron que esa era la vivienda de Princesa.

Gothitelle hizo un ademán para que se sentaran y los entrenadores obedecieron. La pokémon se colocó junto a Ash y colocó sus manos en las heridas de este. Inmediatamente una luz surgió de sus palmas y un brillo verduzco cubrió el cuerpo de Ash, llenándolo de una sensación placentera. Cuando la pokémon psíquica quitó su mano, el muchacho pudo apreciar como sus heridas mostraban una recuperación avanzada.

Ash se levantó asombrado por su milagrosa recuperación, pero un dolor lo hizo sentarse de nuevo. Al examinarse nuevamente, notó que sus heridas más graves, llámense sus costillas rotas y el agujero en su costado, no estaban del todo recuperadas.

Iris: Compórtate Ash. – Lo regañó. – No creo que, incluso con las habilidades de curación de Gothitelle, puedas recuperarte por completo. – Aceptando la verdad, Ash no replicó.

Después de que Princesa curase también a Iris, los chicos fueron al tema que los había traído a ese lugar.

Ash: Gothitelle, necesitamos que nos ayudes. Lunatone se llevó a uno de nuestros amigos y necesitamos rescatarlo. – Pidió a su anfitriona.

Gothitelle pensó unos momentos y luego hizo una negativa con la cabeza.

Iris: ¿¡No nos ayudaras!? – Cuestionó con un tono entre furia y preocupación.

Gothitelle como respuesta comenzó a hacer ademanes con las manos y a hablar en su lenguaje para terminar señalando las heridas del cuerpo de Ash y la cabeza de Iris. La entrenadora de dragones entonces comprendió a lo que se refería la pokémon.

Iris: Estas diciéndonos que es inútil enfrentarnos a Lunatone en nuestro estado actual aun con tu ayuda, ¿verdad? – Dijo desilusionada.

La pokémon asintió, compartiendo las emociones de los jóvenes. La atmosfera se ennegrecía pero la chica recordó algo importante.

Iris: Espera, tal vez aun puedas ayudarnos; Gordon nos dijo que si queríamos tener una oportunidad para salvar a Cilan debíamos conocer la verdad tras lo que pasó hace 5 años. – Actuó enérgica al recordar aquella luz de esperanza.

Gothitelle abrió los ojos como platos tras oír aquella declaración, ¿Cómo sabían ellos del incidente de hace 5 años? Y más importante ¿cómo conocían a Gordon? Era todo un misterio para ella, pero decidió confiar en aquellas extrañas personas. Acto seguido, los hizo sentarse uno al lado del otro, mirándola fijamente. Alzó sus manos y las colocó en las frentes de los jóvenes.

Ash e iris sintieron como si una descarga recorriera sus cerebros e inmediatamente cayeron en la inconciencia Al abrir sus ojos se encontraron con un panorama completamente opuesto a lo que habían vivido en las últimas horas. Ambos se ubicaban en el mismo parque de diversiones pero este rebosaba de vida, color y ánimo. Las atracciones lucían como nuevas, alejadas de aquel oxido y desgaste que había hecho mella en ellas. Los visitantes y trabajadores llenaban el lugar con su alegría y risas. Incluso pudieron ver como varios niños pequeños montaban a Mightyena quien se mostraba feliz de llevarlos en su lomo.

No tardaron mucho en comprender que aquello que veían era el mismo parque de diversiones hacia 5 años. A pesar de poder ver todo con claridad y hablar entre ellos, ninguno podía ver al otro, además carecían de control sobre sus cuerpos, lo que los llevó a deducir que estaban experimentando los recuerdos de Ghotitelle.

En los recuerdos pudieron apreciar escenas e lo más enternecedoras, como a un Gordon más joven y con buena salud jugando con los niños del parque, a Gardevoir atendiendo a alguien que se había lastimado por su comportamiento imprudente, aunque pudieron notar una cara de satisfacción en el rostro de está al ver el sufrimiento del sujeto, y lo más importante a Lunatone quien usaba sus poderes psíquicos para controlar varios de los juegos del parque, en especial la rueda de la fortuna.

La imagen cambió al interior de las oficinas administrativas, específicamente frente a la puerta del director del parque y tras de ella se llevaba a cabo una conversación.

Gordon: ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO CERRARE MI PARQUE, MALDITOS RAPACES! – Gritó encolerizado.

Hombre 1: Vamos señor Gordon, le estamos ofreciendo un buen trato para que cierre este lugar. – Hablo tranquilamente.

Hombre 2: Exacto, con el plan de renovación de la ciudad su parque se vuelve… obsoleto. – Usó una palabra mable para disfrazar lo que quiso decir.

Gordon: No me importa si mi parque es un estorbo para su plan, no lo venderé, es nuestro hogar.

Hombre 1: Se refiere a esos fenómenos.

Gordon: ¡NO LES VUELVA A DECIR ASÍ! – Le gritó con indignación. – No me importa si se trata del propio alcalde, si vuelve a referirse a mi familia de esa manera, lo echaré a patadas. – Sentenció al ahora identificado como el alcalde.

Alcalde: Sea razonable, con la cantidad de este cheque usted podrá retirarse felizmente y vivir tranquilamente por el resto de sus días sin ninguna preocupación… y lejos de aquí. – Terminó diciendo en voz muy baja.

Gordon: Se los volveré a decir una última vez. Este parque de diversiones es nuestro hogar por el que hemos luchado tanto y no nos iremos por nada.

Alcalde. – De acuerdo, pero que quede claro que cuando algo falle en este parque, haré hasta lo imposible para asegurarme de que lo cierren para siempre.

Aquello preocupó a Gothitelle, pues el hombre había usado la palabra "cuando" como si soguera que algo saldría mal pronto. Ella rápidamente se ocultó nuevamente cuando sintió que el alcalde y el otro sujeto se retiraban y cuando vio sus caras, pudo notar como ambos reían maquiavélicamente.

La imagen se trasladó de nuevo al parque, donde las cosas lucían tan alegres como en el primer recuerdo.

Ash: Entonces el incidente de hace 5 años tiene que ver con el alcalde. - Razonó

Iris: Y este debe ser el momento del cual nos dijo Gordon. – Dijo como si coordinasen sus pensamientos.

Ambos esperaron pacientemente a que, lo que fuese a pasar sucediera. Tras un rato de espera, Gothitelle divisó una persona en gabardina y sombrero que ocultaban sus facciones. El sujeto estaba parado en un punto ciego para cualquier miembro del personal, oculto en la sombras.

Gothitelle pudo notar que aquella persona sacaba algo parecido a un rifle de aire de su gabardina y apuntó hacia una dirección. Un giro rápido de cabeza confirmó que, a quien estaban apuntando, no era otra que Lunatone. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo, el sujeto jaló del gatilló y un dardo salió disparado e impactó en el cuerpo del pokémon luna.

Lo que tuviese aquel dardo hizo que Lunatone actuara torpe y errática. A pesar de ello, todas las atracciones seguían funcionando con normalidad. Gothitelle redirigió su vista al sujeto quien realizó un segundo disparo, sin embargo no se dirigió al pokémon, sino a la propia rueda de la fortuna. El dardo usado explotó, haciendo que el mecanismo de la atracción fallara provocando que se sacudiera violentamente.

La desgracia no tardo en ocurrir cuando un tercer disparo con dardo explosivo hizo que uno de los compartimientos vacíos se desprendiera de la estructura, provocando su caída. Para desgracia de cualquiera de los presentes, aquel objeto metálico termino cobrando la vida de una joven alma inocente.

Con horror, la pokémon solo pudo ver como el cuerpo del menor era aplastado y sus entrañas esparcidas por los alrededores. Lo único visible junto al compartimiento era el pequeño brazo de la criatura inocente.

Los chicos quisieron vomitar ante el grotesco suceso que acababan de presenciar y estaban seguros de que en el mundo exterior ellos lo habían hecho.

La escena cambió nuevamente a un juzgado en donde se estaba a dando un veredicto.

Juez: Sentencio al señor Gordon, dueño del parque de diversiones, que pague la indemnización correspondiente a la familia del occiso. En cuanto al pokémon Lunatone, se le sentencia a ser sacrificado por el homicidio del menor. – Sentenció.

Entre los presentes en la sala había una persona que estaba particularmente feliz por aquel hecho y tanto Gordon como los demás miraban con impotencia su cara de satisfacción.

Alcalde: Le dije que algo sucedería y ahora comienza el final para ti y tu espectáculo de monstruos. – Se burló.

Gordon: Tú eres el único monstruo aquí. – Le dijo con desprecio. – Estoy seguro de que todo esto fue obra tuya. – Lo acusó.

Alcalde: Es una lástima que no tengas pruebas de ello. – Dijo sin ocultarlo. – Debiste aceptar mi oferta cuando fui amable. Ahora si me disculpas, debo continuar con el proyecto de renovación de la ciudad, ha ha ha. – Se despidió lanzando una sonora risa de satisfacción.

Los chicos pudieron observar como a partir de ese momento, la situación del parque iba empeorando poco a poco, la gente iba en menores cantidades hasta que el parque tuvo que cerrar. La salud de Gordon también empeoró al punto que ya no pudo resistir más y pasó a mejor vida. Y aún faltaba más por ver.

Tras la muerte del dueño del parque, otras personas vieron en el terreno oportunidades para hacer cosas de dudosa moral. A través de los ojos de Gothitelle pudieron ver como grupos de personas entraban para provocar destrozos, saqueos y actos de vandalismo de diversa índole. Los pokémon que permanecían en el parque tratan de defenderlo como podían, pero los humanos empleaban sus propias criaturas para atacarlos y provocar aún mayores daños.

Una noche un grupo de adolescentes entraron al parque, no para hacer vandalismo o saquear el parque... no… ellos venían con intensiones más obscuras. El grupo de malvivientes obligó a salir a los pokémon de su escondite con el único propósito de hacerlos sufrir para su deleite. El, hasta ese momento, pacífico grupo de pokémon fueron horriblemente maltratados por los adolescentes que usaban palos, tubos, piedras y a sus propios pokémon para provocarles severas contusiones.

Los pobrecillos fueron acorralados en las ruinas de la rueda de la fortuna y en el momento en que creían que les había llegado su hora, la luna brilló con más intensidad y, como enviada del cielo, Lunatone descendió. La pokémon vio al grupo de vándalos con ojos tan rojos como el mismísimo infierno.

Lunatone: Ustedes humanos, con sus pútridos y egoístas corazones, detestan lo que es diferente de ustedes. Nos tratan como parias y se aprovechan de nuestra buena naturaleza para creerse superiores y abusar de nosotros; ¡pero ya no más! – Habló en su voz aterradora para, acto seguido, tomar a los malhechores y hacerlos levitar en el aire. – Haré que sufran mil veces lo que les han hecho a mis compañeros.

Con esas palabras comenzó a arrancar uno a uno cada miembro de los cuerpos de los atacantes de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible. Los gritos desgarradores de los sujetos llenaron el lugar y llegaron a escucharse incluso fuera del parque. La sangre brotaba como cascada de los cuerpos mutilados de los sujetos.

Lunatone: Ahora mis hermanos, ya no tendremos que temer a esas asquerosas bestias. Si alguno de ellos pone un pie en nuestro hogar, su destino será la muerte. – Declaró.

Todos los pokémon aceptaron la protección de Lunatone y al igual que el fueron participes en los asesinatos y desapariciones subsecuentes, incluso Gorthitelle quien se negó al principio tuvo que cooperar para obtener el alimento que requería para vivir.

Ash e Iris volvieron a la realidad y lo primero que notaron fue a Gothitelle quien lloraba tras recordar los eventos pasados. Su semblante denotaba el claro sufrimiento y arrepentimiento por las acciones que tuvo que cometer.

Iris: Por la culpa de un solo hombre tantas vidas fueron destruidas. – Decía mientras consolaba a Gothitelle.

Ash no dijo nada, su mente experimentaba una mescla de sentimientos; por un lado no podía perdonar a Lunatone y sus cómplices por lo que le habían hecho a Cilan e Iris y al mismo tiempo empatizaba con el sufrimiento y la traición que habían recibido de las personas.

Iris: Lo malo es que lo que vimos es casi igual a la historia que ya nos habían contado. – Se desanimó.

Ash: No. – Contestó adoptando un semblante serio. – Ahora sabemos dos cosas; sabemos quién fue el responsable del incidente de hace 5 años y también que el Lunatone que conocemos esta… – Dudó en las siguientes palabras que pensaba decir, pues la sola idea de que lo que enfrentaban era algo realmente sobrenatural era inverosímil. – Muerto. – Terminó.

Tal vez la información que habían recibido era escasa, pero sabían que de alguna forma les sería útil para detener a Lunatone.

**Y este fue el capítulo de esta ocasión, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora debo confesar que estoy en un impase, ya que no sé cómo acabar esta historia, si hacerla un final feliz o masacrar vil y cruelmente a mis personajes; pero en su momento dejare que la diosa de la inspiración guie mis dedos y me haga algo que me deje satisfecho.**

**Cambiando al estilo de lenguaje que uso en mi otra historia (la cual les recomiendo porque… es mía). Les reitero mi deseo de que tengan un feliz año nuevo. Les mando una abrazo virtual a todos los que disfrutan y no disfrutan de mis historias, y un beso ahí donde ustedes quieran ponérselo (*wink* *wink*).**

**Dejando aquel lenguaje de lado, como regalo les traeré un pequeño adelanto de las siguientes historias que tengo planeadas para este año que inicia y que ojala nadie me plagie.**

**Primero tengo planeados dos cross overs. El primero titulado "Magia y pokémon", título inspirado por el negas, donde nuestro protagonista va transportarse a un mundo mágico por causa de uno del villano más conocido del universo pokémon. El otro no tengo ideado el título pero será entre pokémon y MLP, ese apenas está en idea base, por si a alguien le interesa.**

**La segunda se titula "Ash, me volví un pokémon", inspirado en el título de una película", en donde una jovencita sufrirá una transformación y vivirá algunas situaciones divertidas.**

**Y por último tengo una historia titulada "Literalmente un maestro pokémon", del cual no diré más para ver si captan la pista con solo el título.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño regalo. Y mis propósitos para este año son el mejorar mi letra y tal vez hacer un trabajo colaborativo con alguna de mis historias o de otra persona.**

**Me despido y ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja o crítica será bien recibida y trataré de contestarlas personalmente si el tiempo me lo permite.**


End file.
